Field
The present disclosure relates generally to performance management of electronic devices and systems, and more particularly, to adaptive thermal control and power budget of an electronic device based on ambient air flow condition and/or form factor mode of the electronic device.
Background
As electronic devices, especially mobile computing devices, become more integrated and include more computing power, they may generate more heat. For example, a modern smart phone may include one or more highly integrated components known as a system on a chip (“SoC”) or a system in package (“SiP”). Each SoC or SiP may have one or more integrated circuits (“ICs”) with one or more processor cores, memory circuits, graphics processing circuits, radio frequency communication circuits, and other digital and analog circuits. Further, multiple SoCs or SiPs may be stacked in a package on package (“PoP”) configuration. A common PoP configuration includes one SoC or SiP package that has processing and other circuits, with a second stacked package that includes volatile and/or non-volatile memory components.
These highly integrated processing components may generate a large amount of heat within a tightly integrated packaging structure. Additionally, many manufacturers desire to increase the number of processing cores and processor clock speeds, further increasing the amount of heat generated in the package. For mobile computing device processors especially, heat may become a limiting factor to computing performance.